


Past lives. (working title, might change)

by Handsofred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Birthmarks, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Male stiles, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles does live too, Werewolves, birthmarks are where you were killed, if I can think of any more, it does end happily for Stiles, magic...maybe, multiply lives, soul mates, wolves remember past lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred
Summary: The closeness to the woods had never affected him until a new lot of workers appeared, bringing with them another man who was tall, shoulders broad. He had shared his name with Mieczyslaw with ease, the name Peter falling easily off both of their tongues as they started working together.Peter was easy to be around but at the same time confusing, the other man made him wonder and heart do strange things when they were around each other. But it was the sight of Peter shirtless and dripping in sweat had his lower regions burning up and his skin flush. Mieczyslaw knew that his fixture upon Peter wasn’t natural, that he could be jailed and even killed for the lustful thoughts he had for the older man.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Past lives. (working title, might change)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Another new fic when I still have a couple in progress, but bare with me. sometimes inspiration takes it's own course through life and other things seem to pop up and demand to be written...that and I also look through my notebook full of ideas and things on current fics being written, ideas for future ones and even other things like that. 
> 
> This idea came from a idea I saw floating around the internet a while back, ( I can't remember when I saw it) But it was basically, what if birthmarks are the places which killed you in a past life. For example, what if the girl with the birthmark on her throat was killed in the past by having her throat slit?. Or the boy with the birthmark on his cheek was shot and killed?
> 
> That was Thursday night, and it demanded to be written. What was at first going to be a short one shot turned in to what you are going to read and a three chapter piece of work. 
> 
> Plus...the albums of Adelitas Way helped A LOT! 
> 
> So don't worry, my other wip's will be finished and so will this piece of work. Just keep a look out for updates. 
> 
> also, only read end notes if you want the ending spoilt before you read the first chapter.

* * *

Mieczyslaw Stilinski was dressed smartly for once in his life. His clothes were neat on his body, his hair combed and washed. This was his chance at bettering himself as he approached the table and the men behind it.

‘’Name?’’

The first man’s voice was low, almost rasping as he looked up from the papers in front of him.

‘’Mieczyslaw Stilinski, sir.’’

‘’Foreign?’’

The second man frowned as he looked him over, clearly taking in the clothing. Even as smart as he was dressed, the clothes were laundered, second hand and slightly worn in at the elbows, but it was the smartest things he had worn in a long time. It wasn’t a question he was asked, but a statement as he stood before them.

‘’Can you write?’’ The first man asked again as he nodded.

‘’Yes sir, and I can read too.’’ He told him as he shifted on his feet for a moment, unused to the firm shoes he was wearing. He could see that his extra answer didn’t sit well for the first man but the second seemed interested as he nodded his head a little and leaned forward.

‘’Why is it that you want to work for the company?’’

The question was a surprise as Mieczyslaw opened his mouth for a moment, letting it close again as he breathed out.

‘’I want to better myself sir, to earn a good living that I can do my parents proud of me.’’

‘’Are they alive?’’

‘’No sir, my mother died when I was a child and my father a couple of years back.’’ He told them both, watching as they shared a look and the first man wrote something down, showing it towards the other man who nodded.

‘’Do you have any other family here?’’

‘’No sir, I was an only child. I have no remaining family.’’

That seemed to please them both as they both grinned widely and sat forward again, producing a document and a quill.

‘’Mr. Stilinski, it would be an honour to have you working for our company, we have an opening up north in a paper mill if that is something that sounds good to you. It will involve heavy lifting and moving things around as well as hard work and even possibly chopping down trees for the mill to process, does that sound like something worth your time and energy?’’

The second man was smiling throughout his words which gave Mieczyslaw hope and warmth as he nodded.

‘’Yes sir, I promise you that I will not let you down at all.’’ He told him as he stepped forward and took the quill from them, dipping it in to the ink, he signed his name across the bottom of the line and looked back up again.

‘’Good, we will be paying your fare for you to get up north, and room and board for the first month until you find your own lodgings. Repayment for both will be taking from your wages which is paid at the end of each week. We are desperate for men out there so I hope that you can leave straight away.’’

‘’That sounds okay to me sir and I have nothing holding me here. I’m ready to start when you want me too.’’ He told him as he nodded and smiled again.

‘’Okay, there is a train leaving in two hours. I will personally meet you outside of the station then. That should give you enough time to gather whatever belongings you wish to take with you and to quit your current lodgings. If you have any problems with that, then let me know and give me the address and the landlord or lady of the property and I will sort out any payments owed to them, something else which will be taking from your wages.’’

Nodding, Mieczyslaw nodded and shook both of the men’s hands before he left the building. The job search had been a success and even better than what he had hoped for. It was his fourth time attending one and each time his name had seemed to be the clincher of him not finding work.  
Returning to the home of his friend and landlord, Mieczyslaw reported his good news and changed in to his own clothing again, returning the borrowed clothing to his friend before he gathered his few belongings together in to an old bag. He didn’t own much, just two shirts and the pants he was currently wearing. His boots were old and was not long from having a hole in the sole.

With the promise of sending money to his friend in cover of debts he owed him, Mieczyslaw left an hour later and arrived at the station with time to spare. He hoped that the recruiter wouldn’t change his mind at seeing him dressed like a street urchin and take back the offer of work.

But before he knew it, time passed, the second man arrived and looked over him, puzzled for a moment. But he shook his hand like a gentleman and headed inside with him to buy the ticket up north. He had never left their small town before, so it felt like an adventure as he took the piece of stiff paper and a few other documents from the man as the train pulled in to the station, the steam filling out for a moment, making him cough until it passed enough for him to step in to the third-class carriage and settle in to a hard bench.

***

The work was hard, dusty and hot. But he kept pushing forward as much as he could, knowing that the harder he worked, the better he was paid. He had only been at it for a week and a half now but Mieczyslaw felt like it was worth every splinter he got from chopping trees down and in to smaller parts, from moving crates and large spindles around.

He was happy, exhausted every night that he barely ate his dinner before falling in to bed, but he was happy.

Even if he was having no luck in trying to find lodgings elsewhere.

He knew that it was his name, both first and last. People up north didn’t seem to be as trusting as back in his home town. They looked upon him with scorn despite his hard work and was often giving the tasks that others didn’t want to do. With the pay that was taken for repayments, he was left with little coin each week but he saved it with hope.

By the end of the third week, Mieczyslaw had finally found a place that would rent a room out to him by the week after he explained his work payments and situation. The man in charge seemed to have a good heart and had listened without interruption as Mieczyslaw poured out his heart to this stranger.

Deucalion quickly became a friend to him, often having a meal ready for when he returned to the boarding house. Even blind, the main seemed to know just what he needed, often before he had even realized it and he didn’t mind it. It seemed to make life easier as his pay increased with the payment for housing stopped being taken from his wages.

Within a couple of months, Mieczyslaw found that he was getting muscles where he had nothing before, his stainamer growing with each lift of the axe and movement of boxes and barrels.  
The closeness to the woods had never affected him until a new lot of workers appeared, bringing with them another man who was tall, shoulders broad. He had shared his name with Mieczyslaw with ease, the name Peter falling easily off both of their tongues as they started working together.

Peter was easy to be around but at the same time confusing, the other man made him wonder and heart do strange things when they were around each other. But it was the sight of Peter shirtless and dripping in sweat had his lower regions burning up and his skin flush. Mieczyslaw knew that his fixture upon Peter wasn’t natural, that he could be jailed and even killed for the lustful thoughts he had for the older man.

Not that it seemed to matter to Peter, the man often throwing looks towards him as they worked, almost as if he knew how his appearance affected him. He tried to ignore it as much as he could but he knew that it would come to head sooner or later and he was right.

It was the middle of the week when he was sent out with others to chop down more trees, smaller ones this time so he wondered away from the group a little to find the best ones, the quality better for making the paper with. He had gotten a few chops in when the sound footsteps had him pausing and glancing over his shoulder to see Peter appearing, a predatory grin on his lips.

‘’You look like you could use some company.’’

The words were slick, just thrown out like nothing as he settled near him, his own axe moving to chop at the base of a tree. Not knowing what to say in reply, Mieczyslaw went back to his own tree, letting the sound of axes moving through the air fill his mind until Peter shouted.

Everything seemed to slow down as another body collided with his, throwing him off to the side and covering him as the sound of a tree falling and crashing just where he had been stood echoed through the woods. Looking over the space and turning back, he felt his heart leap in his chest, dragging up in to his throat at the thought of how close to death he had been.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Turning his eyes up, he felt himself get lost in the blue orbs above him, throat dry as he nodded. ‘’Good, couldn’t have my favourite person getting squashed now.’’ He spoke, voice rippling with something as Mieczyslaw let his eyes flicker over Peter’s face, watching as the man’s eyes seemed to do the same thing, settling on his lips for a moment.

Just as quick as it happened, he was gone again, standing and offering his hand up as others came running through the tree line. There were shouts and questions as he took the warm palm and dragged himself to his feet.

‘’Stilinski.’’

The foreman’s voice was loud, filling the space and startling birds as he turned and faced the bullish man. ‘’What the hell is going on here?’’

‘’Tree fell sir, Hale here pulled me out the way before it could land on me.’’ He told him, finding his voice from somewhere as he breathed out.

He could see that the foreman was looking between them with questioning eyes, but Peter’s voice repeated what had happened, told him of how he noticed that the tree was falling away from the angel he was chopping it at and how he knew it would kill him if he hadn’t taking the action of pulling him out the way. Happy with the answers, the other workers and foreman nodded and was soon vanishing back to their own work again, leaving the two of them alone in the small clearing.

‘’You’re just like me.’’

The voice was low, Peter’s breath fanning across his ear as he stepped close in behind him. ‘’There’s no denying it Stilinski. I see the way you watch me, the way you pause for just a second too long.’’ He spoke.

Mieczyslaw was frozen in place as hands moved on to his hips, pulling his body back against a firm chest. He could feel the warmth of Peter’s body from where it was pressed against him fully, the heaviness of his hands gripping at his hips as they were pulled back a little harder. Feeling the hardness pressing against his ass, Mieczyslaw breath fell from his lips sharply, his heart stuttering as Peter chuckled deeply. ‘’I knew it.’’ The whispered breath came across against, this time moving across his cheek as he felt a nose press to his skin there, dry lips skimming across his jaw.

He didn’t know what to do or say as his hands hung there, he was afraid that if he moved, that Peter would turn and call back the other workers, the foreman and speak the words to them to have him taken away and thrown in to jail. His voice was dry and he almost choked on the lump in throat when one of Peter’s hands moved away from his hips, trailing down and cupping him through his trousers.

‘’Oh.’’ The word was purred out as he felt the curl of Peter’s lips against his skin. ‘’I wondered what you would feel like, bigger than I imagined.’’ He chuckled as his hand squeezed lightly and caused a small sound to leave Mieczyslaw’s lips. ‘’Shh, we don’t want the others to return now, do we.’’

From somewhere, he found the strength to shake his head just slightly, the movement seemingly enough for the older man as his arms came around him fully, one wrapping around his waist tightly as the other cupping him moved up and with quick fingers made work of the fasteners on his trousers. Within seconds they were open and a warm palm was reaching inside, cupping him fully and without any material between them. Gasping out, his hips bucked without his permission, pressing in to the touch of another person for the first time before the arm around his waist dragged his body back against Peter’s own hardness.

For a moment, nothing else happened, they both stood there in the open, Peter’s hand down his pants and holding his cock in his hand while holding him back against his body. Anyone could stumble across them right now and that would be it as his heart stuttered against his chest.

When those firm fingers moving to curl around him and stroke along his length, Mieczyslaw couldn’t help the sigh that fell from his lips as he felt himself grow harder under the touch. He felt embarrassed as his head dropped back against Peter’s shoulder, eyes closing tightly as the older man chuckled.

‘’So beautiful.’’

The words were whispered against his ear as Peter’s touch grew firmer, stroking him in slow but sure strokes until he had to stop and push his trousers down a little to touch him fully. The cooler air was a shock against his heated skin, causing sweat to prickle against his skin as Peter’s hand wrapped back around him again.

‘’Just perfect…like I knew you would be my darling. Look at you, you don’t even care, do you? Your cock is hanging out in public, letting another man touch you to hardness.’’ Peter’s voice was a teasing whisper against his ear before a tongue was sliding up along his throat, gathering the sweat there with a pleased hum. For a moment, Mieczyslaw felt like there was a rumble in the man’s chest, but it was lost in another groan as Peter gave him a squeeze and rocked his own hips against his ass. ‘’can you feel what you do to me?’’ He was asked, Peter’s own words losing some of their strength, a breathlessness coming to them. ‘’of how I’ve thought of touching you all this time, of having your body against mine. Just simply beautiful, reacting so perfect like you were always meant to be mine.’’

Mieczyslaw’s hands flew up to grip at the arm around his waist, holding on tightly as he felt himself growing heavy, his stomach tightening up under the strokes. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going to happen if Peter continued. He had touched himself enough over the years since he first figured out what his cock could do and what pleasure it could bring him. But the knowledge that it was another man, that it was Peter who was doing this to him seemed to spur him on as his breaths came out heavier, small noises falling from his lips before the feeling of sharp teeth grazing his jaw had him Cumming heavily. As he started to cry out, a hand came up heavily against his mouth, muffling the sounds of his pleasure as he came over his own cock and groin.

‘’Such a beautiful boy.’’

The words were thicker as he panted against the palm against his mouth. He could taste himself on Peter’s skin, the saltiness of the mans’ own sweat too as he was spun around quickly and pressed up against a tree. Letting a small noise of surprise out, it changed to one of slight fear as he felt Peter pull his trousers down more, tangling them around his knees before he was pressing up against him again, his own material gone and the burning heat of his length was being pressed between his cheeks.

He stilled firmly, he had heard of things happening like this and he was afraid that it would hurt as Peter pressed against him firmer, a hand coming up to hold him by the back of the neck, pressing him forward against the rough bark so he couldn’t turn. But no pain came as the man’s other hand came up, squeezing at a cheek as it was pulled back, his cock sliding between them both, rutting against him until he was spilling across Mieczyslaw’s lower back.

Afterwards, they stayed there for a few moments, pressed together still before Peter was pulling away, the sound of him doing his trousers up clear as Mieczyslaw stayed slumped against the tree still, his body trembling from everything that had occurred. He could feel his heart starting to speed up again, his breath trembling as hands touched him again. Battering them away, Mieczyslaw stumbled away from Peter, his hands tugging up his trousers and over the mess from them both.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

He couldn’t believe that he had let Peter touch him like he had, and that he had let Peter rut against him like an animal.

He could hear Peter calling after him, his voice full of different emotions that he took no notice off as he stumbled through the woods and away from both Peter and the rest of the workers. He wasn’t sure how long he had stumbled or how far when he finally let himself collapse against another tree and let himself slide down it.

He knew what a panic attack was, he had had them before.

Hands cupped his face.

It startled him enough that he caught a breath, dragging it down in to his lungs as he lifted blurry eyes to see Peter crouched in front of him, his hands cupping his face as he spoke. The words were lost to Mieczyslaw’s ears for a moment until Peter dragged a hand up and pressed it to his own chest. ‘’Feel my heart beating, follow it.’’ The words finally pierced his mind as he did just that.

‘’That’s it, take deep breaths too.’’

As strange as it was to follow the instructions from the same man he had ran away from, Mieczyslaw found himself starting to relax, starting to take in air easier until he was finally breathing freely again.

‘’No one has ever touched you before.’’

The words weren’t a question, it was a statement falling from Peter’s lips as he shook his head, the admission, even without his own voice adding to it caused his cheeks to heat up as Peter tisked softly and moved to sit beside him, tugging him in to his arms.

‘’It’s okay.’’ He spoke. ‘’I know it feels scary, that you might be afraid. But it is okay.’’ Peter told him quietly as a hand moved to stroke over his arm. Long sweeps from elbow to shoulder and back again. ‘’There’s nothing to be ashamed off, no matter what others might think or the law. If it wasn’t meant to be, then god wouldn’t have made us the way we are, wouldn’t have made us want the same things from the same sex.’’

The words did soothe him as he leaned in to the older man more, allowing him to take his weight.

‘’I wouldn’t off touched you like I had if I had known. I would’ve eased you in to it.’’

The words were clear on his voice, he could hear the shame in his own words as Mieczyslaw glanced up towards Peter to see that he was staring off in to the distance a little.

‘’I liked it.’’

The words felt like a bullet in the quietness of the woods, they had Peter turning to look down at him. He could see the different things moving through his eyes before a smile grew on the older man’s lips.

‘’That is good.’’ He nodded; his voice low again which stirred Mieczyslaw’s body again. ‘’You don’t have to be afraid of me, I won’t do anything to hurt you.’’

Watching the man, he couldn’t help but find the truth in his words, in the way he looked at him and held him. He had come after him after all, head helped him through an attack without questioning him or looking upon him like he was an illness. Feeling the hand against his chin, lifting it up again, he let his eyes search through Peter’s before the other man was leaning closer, his head tilting slightly as he pressed his lips to his own in a dry press.

His first kiss.

It was dry and barely there, but it was a kiss.

‘’There.’’ Peter spoke quietly as a thumb caressed his cheek. ‘’nothing to bite.’’ He spoke, lips quirking up in to a playful smirk he had come to know. ‘’But we should return before the foreman does and find us missing.’’

The truth of the real world came crashing down on him as he nodded, glancing over Peter’s shoulder and at the woods around him. He wasn’t sure where they were, but he trusted the older man to get them back as he stood and offered Mieczyslaw his hand. Taking it and moving to his feet, Peter pressed another kiss to his lips before he took his hand and started to guide him back through the woods again.

***

They stole moments whenever they could. Hidden corners and stolen kisses here and there, moments alone in the woods where their bodies would press up against each other’s, ending with Mieczyslaw being pressed against a tree and Peter’s body rutting up against him from behind. They hadn’t moved further on than rushed hand jobs and the occasional mouth on skin but he knew that he wanted too.

There was something about Peter that made Mieczyslaw feel a little wild.

As much as they touched each other and were around each other, he found that they never dared enter a room together alone, never returning to each of their boarding’s. Whether it was out of fear of being caught together or not, Mieczyslaw didn’t know, but what he did know was that as much as his relationship with Peter was improving, he noticed that his relationship with Deucalion was starting to sour.

It started out with little things here and there, his bedding not being washed and changed fortnightly like things were promised. Meals not being cooked and left for him on the nights that he worked longer.

It seemed like the blind man was starting to change towards him and he wasn’t sure why. At first things were good, it seemed like Deucalion ushered him in under his wing, teaching him little things he didn’t know. They would often sit together and talk about other matters, books that the landlord had been read as a child, about Mieczyslaw day at work and the things that he did.  
It didn’t seem like much, but he was starting to question whether he had done something wrong to upset his landlord, had done something to offend him as he returned once more to a quiet building.

Moving through it, he paused when there was a creaking of the boards on the floor, his head turning to look towards the hallway that led towards the kitchens and Deucalion’s rooms. But nothing was there as he stared through the dim light but it didn’t stop a shiver from running through his body as he turned and hurried up to his room.

He had hoped that there would be fresh sheets, but as he glanced across his bed, he could see that they were still thrown back like he had left them that morning. With a frown, he turned towards the basin in the room, pleased at most to see that there was a fresh jug of water sitting beside it.  
He was home later tonight, not due to work this time, but to Peter. The older man had caught his eyes as they worked in the mill room and he had shared a small smirk that had led to heat rushing through Mieczyslaw’s body, something that seemed so easy now that they had pushed past that barrier. The older man had passed him and told him to meet in the woods, in a spot they had come to call their own and he nodded in answer before he moved on to continue working.

By the time he had gotten there later that afternoon, closer to evening, Peter had surprised him by appearing from behind a large tree, a hand moving to wrap around his hip, dragging him in against his body with a noise in the back of his throat.

‘’You tease me.’’ Peter spoke as his lips caressed across his jaw and nibbled at his lobe. The touch light and teasing. ‘’It’s hard not to grab you and carry you off the floor and hide you away in a dark corner.’’

‘’I don’t do anything.’’

‘’Exactly.’’

The words came out as a breathy laugh as Peter drew back, his eyes dancing with amusement and almost glowing in the light that fell through the tree tops. ‘’You do it without knowing. You’re a dangerous person to be around.’’ He murmured out as he moved his hand to grab hold of his. ‘’Come, I have somewhere for us to go.’’

So, he followed him, putting his trust once again in the older man’s hands as Peter led them through the woods. He wasn’t sure where they were going, just knowing that they were moving away from the mill and anyone else who could be hanging around still or working. Mieczyslaw could feel that there was something different about this meeting, the way his body trembled in anticipation as he let his eyes move over the board shoulders of Peter, the strong line of his back as he walked.

It wasn’t long until his musings were pushed from his mind when the older man stopped and he turned to see a cave opening half hidden behind a large rock. ‘’What is this place?’’ He found himself asking as he stepped forward a few steps, his neck craning to look towards the entrance.

‘’Somewhere we can be together, undisturbed.’’

Shivering at the words, Mieczyslaw turned his head towards Peter as he stepped closer again, his eyes darker as he slid his other hand around his hip again, squeezing it as he trailed lips across his covered shoulder. Letting himself be guided inside, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust before Peter was letting him go, the warmth of his body a sudden shock to the cooler air inside the cave.

Watching as the man turned and headed a little further in, Mieczyslaw let himself look around fully, his eyes moving over the smooth walls of the rock, skirting them down across the ground that looked almost swept clean of any rocks or twigs that could’ve been blown inside. Further back again, near Peter, Mieczyslaw’s eyes fell across a bundle of cloth and other material, at first glance it looked a mess but quickly, he realized that it was a bed as he looked back towards Peter again, only to find the man staring at him already.

‘’We both know what we want.’’ He spoke.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Mieczyslaw took a few steps towards him, letting his hands come up to rest against the strong muscles of Peter’s stomach. He felt them jump beneath his hands, the warmth of the others body as he stepped in closer, sandwiching them between their stomachs as he turned his eyes up.

‘’I’ve never…’’

He trailed off as Peter raised a hand, curling it around his cheek and jaw as he nodded.

‘’I know.’’

‘’I don’t know how.’’

‘’I’ll teach you…guide you.’’

There was a promise behind Peter’s words as he turned them around and guided him a few steps backwards again. ‘’You can trust me; I won’t hurt you.’’

After that, Mieczyslaw fell in to a haze of hands and movements, of clothes vanishing from bodies, of his own being lain down against the blankets and Peter’s own nude one resting against his own. He could feel his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest against his own, of their cocks nestled side by side, growing harder by the moment. He wanted to do something, to move, to touch or to speak. But he knew that this was a moment that Peter controlled, a moment that would be ruined if he was to do anything but let himself be free to his wants and emotions.

It was dangerous.

It was freeing,

He gasped and breathed out, his body rocking and pressing in to each touch, in to each lick and kiss that was made against his heated skin. He fell in to the movements of the older man’s scratchy bead as it trailed across soft places, tender spots. It was the feeling of Peter’s breath, ghosting over his cock that finally had him shooting a hand out to grip at the man’s shoulder. It earned him a deep, rumbling chuckle and a stroke of a tongue running from his balls to the tip.

Heat.

That was all he could feel as wetness enclosed around him, swallowing him down deeply and smoothly as he mewed, the sound bouncing off the walls and back at him. Mieczyslaw let himself get lost in the sensation of smooth and slower movements, it felt different to all the other times when they hurried, slopy movements and quick strokes from both mouth and hand. But here…here Peter was taking his time, causing him to dig his fingertips in to the smooth skin beneath them.

He was dragged to the edge and held there painfully, the touch of Peter’s lips coming away from the head of his cock as he chuckled. ‘’Such a beautiful boy.’’ The words were spoken, the feeling of his breath fanning across his wet cock was cold as he squirmed and pried his eyes open to glare down towards him.

It was the whimpered please falling from his lips that had the older man swallowing him back down again, his throat squeezing around his length and making him cry out. It was sudden and tight and lights exploded behind his closed lids as he came, the noise falling from his lips loudly and echoing around them. It was the first time that Peter hadn’t tried to muffle his noises beneath his palm.

When he finally surfaced again, Peter was laid beside him, his thigh tucked across Mieczyslaw’s own, his palm stroking small circles in to his stomach and chest, the touch light and comforting, even as the older man smirked down at him. ‘’There you are.’’ He mused in a light voice. ‘’I wondered if I had broken you before I could even show you even more pleasure.’’

He had nothing to come back with, his mouth dry and heart in his throat, so he grunted and stretched, his body feeling used despite having nothing done to it but his cocked played with. For a while, they stayed like that, Peter’s hand stroking over his skin before he was being urged to roll over on to his front by the older man, his hands soft and gently as they helped him to lay out on his front and fold his arms under his head. He knew how sex worked between a man and woman, had seen enough woman of the night on the streets with their johns to know the basic’s. He had even seen boys taking men down dark allies and in to darker rooms too, had peered through the windows to watch before he scurried off in fear of being caught.

But still, when the touch of Peter’s hand against happened, he still jumped and breathed out sharply. ‘’Shh pet.’’ The older man soothed gently, his lips pressing to kiss against his shoulder. ‘’I’m just touching. You’re okay.’’ He spoke as Mieczyslaw nodded stiffly, his eyes closing as he tried to calm himself. He trusted the man, repeated the thoughts through his head as Peter’s palm and fingers caressed his cheeks, squeezing lightly before his hand disappeared down between his legs, fingertips brushing across the back of his balls and back up again, sliding between his cheeks.  
Sucking in a breath, he could feel his skin heating as the older man shifted away from his side, hands moving away to nudge his legs apart. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Mieczyslaw watched as Peter settled between on his knees and between his own, his hands moving to slide up the back of his thighs and over his ass again to paw at his cheeks. He felt the moment that Peter parted them, his thumbs pressing in to his flesh lightly, parting them to the cooler air.

He hid his face back in to his arms again, his body exposed in every way. It felt like his skin was on fire as Peter ran his lips across his lower back, lowering them until they stopped just above his entrance, almost as if he was giving him a moment to breath before the touch of wet warmth had him jerking, only Peter’s strong hands keeping him place as his tongue probed further, teasing around his rim before it was pressing past and entering his body.

He could remember the stretch, the feeling of his body accepting Peter’s tongue in to it, opening up around him. He could remember the feeling of a finger moving to circle around it before he was leaning away, the clinking of a jar echoing before coldness was dripped over his skin.

Mieczyslaw could still feel the stretch of his body around Peter’s finger as he slowly pressed inside him as he stared in to the small mirror above the basin. Dipping the wash cloth in to the water, he stroked it across his genitals, cleaning them before he was moving his arm back, running it between his cheeks as his skin flushed. He couldn’t help but think about the way Peter shushed him gently as he kept working his fingers in to his body, twisting and stroking their way in to his body as he held his hip.

Nothing else had happened, the older man had told him that he wasn’t ready for that yet, that they were still exploring their bodies and that he needed time before he could fully take Peter’s cock. As much as he wanted to feel it inside him, he knew it was the truth. He had seen the size of Peter, had felt the tightness of his body around a couple of the older man’s fingers that were nowhere near the size of his cock.

Cleaned and washed up, he dressed in his sleep clothes and crawled in under the covers on his bed, the rough material pulling across his skin where it was uncovered as he settled in. His mind fluttered across the thoughts of his landlord again as the floorboards creaked outside his room. Lifting his head towards the bottom of his door, he listened to the sound of claws against the wood, the scrape of them had him sitting up, breathing out as he wondered whose dog had gotten in to the building.  
He was about to leave his bed again when the claws retreated away, leaving nothing but a strange silence behind and Mieczyslaw’s heart beating harshly in his chest. He felt suddenly afraid, unsure why as he moved and curled in to a tight ball.

It took a while for him to fall asleep, even when trying to think of Peter and the way he felt safe in his arms, Mieczyslaw took a long time until slumber pulled him down and under. And even then, his dreams were filled with dark shadows and growling.

By the morning light, he awoke to fear again and the deep grooves of claw marks in the wood outside his room’s door.

***

Mieczyslaw tells Peter about his dreams, about the nightmares and the claw marks he found outside his door. He tells him about the way he feels like he is being watched when he’s out in the streets. Tells him that they should not meet anymore, not for a while at least. The older man seems to take it in stride, his eyes full of worry as he nods his head and strokes a sure hand over his arm. He takes comfort in the touch, the only thing which seems to soothe him for a moment.

Peter asks about his landlord, on whether he had spoken to him about the dog being loose in the boarding house. He tells him that he hasn’t seen him in a while, that he feels like the relationship has soured between them when he hadn’t even done anything wrong. Mieczyslaw speaks of his worries and his fears to the older man, lets him comfort him and whisper that everything would be okay and that he shouldn’t worry since the landlord hadn’t actually said anything cross towards him or had asked him to leave.

But it was only time.

That’s all he could think as he returned home late again from work. He had been moved in to the officers and been told to make out the order forms since he had nearly caused accidents while out in the field and on the main floor of the mill. His mind distracted easily. But working on the order forms and other paperwork helped to calm him, it gave his mind something else to focus on for a while as he went through the motions of copying and writing out information.

But now he was alone on the streets, walking quickly, his head tucked down in to the collar of his wool coat, eyes on the path ahead of him. He could feel the heavy weight of eyes baring on to him, searing in to his back as he was watched. Ducking in to the first shop he came too, the general store, Mieczyslaw tried to calm his beating heart as he fondled the few coins in his pocket, pulling them out and counting them as he moved up to the counter and asked for some bread and cheese. He had enough left over from his last wages to buy himself some dinner, even if it was something plain. It had been at least a week or two since he had last had a gotten meal that was hot. Something which was due to the wife of one of the workers bringing in soup for the crew since the temperatures had dropped a little.

Stepping back outside the store, Mieczyslaw glanced around the street, eyeing people as they passed by before he looked towards the shadows and corners where someone could hide. He knew that he was starting to drive himself crazy as a voice cleared behind him and he glanced back at the store keeper, watching him with a frown. Moving away from the door, he started himself down the street again, his food tucked under his arm in the brown paper.  
It got colder up north, faster than what it did back at home. It made him breathe harder as he tucked his chin further down in to his coat collar, wishing for a moment that he was back in his home town and tucked up in the warmth of his friend’s home again. He might not off been that well off, but he had enough money to keep a wood burning fire and Mieczyslaw spent many nights in front of it to sleep or rest, the warmth of it keeping him warm.

As he came to the end of the street, he paused for a moment, lifting his head enough to stare around at his surroundings. He knew that it was a couple more streets until he got back to his boarding house, another ten, fifteen minutes walking along the open pathways. But he also knew that if he cut through the woods on the edge, he could cut that time in half and arrive back at the house much quicker, even if it did mean him going in to the shadows. He was torn, wanting to do both but in the end, he turned and headed towards the tree’s, wanting to get home as quick as he could so he could lock himself away in his room where he knew that no one was watching him.

Passing through the first line of trees, the feeling of being watched vanished for a moment, leaving him breathing out freely for the first time since that morning before he had left for work. Pushing through and stumbling over the tree roots, Mieczyslaw concentrated ahead of him, his mind focused on the path ahead and the house he knew would soon appear. But it wasn’t long before the woods around him grew silent and he felt those eyes on his back and shoulders again.  
Coming to a stop, he paused and looked around him, straining his eyes to look through the darkness. He could feel the coldness seeping in through his clothing as he tried to hear a sound, anything. but the night was silent as he swallowed thickly and tried to push his fears away. Mieczyslaw knew that there wasn’t anything to be afraid off out there, Peter had told him as much and he trusted what he said. Although he had often wondered if there was something else going on with the older man, after he had told him everything, he had seemed distracted and almost distant from him. Even when working, there was a frown pulling down between his eyes any time he glanced towards Mieczyslaw.

With a final breath, he watched as it misted in front of him. Shaking his head, he turned and took a few more steps when a growl echoed through the trees, forcing him to still again as his heart crashed against his chest. The sound had been close by, the sound echoing too much for him to actually pinpoint the space it truly came from before footsteps crunched from behind.

‘’Hello?’’

He called out as he glanced over his shoulder, scanning the trees as he licked over his lower lip.

‘’Is anyone there?’’ He called again, his body turning when a branch snapped to the right of him.

Hearing nothing but silence again, he closed his eyes for five seconds, counting them before they reopened and he turned, pushing off in to a quicker pace again. He was nearly through, could see the faint outline of the house through the trees ahead of him when a crashing sound came up behind him.

He wasted no time, letting his parcel to drop as he broke in to a run, pushing himself towards the safety of the boarding house. Whatever was behind him, he could hear getting closer, the footfalls heavy and harsh in the quietness of the woods, the sounds of growling louder before he was sliding on damp leaves, his hands reaching to brace himself against a tree, grazing his palms as he turned and righted himself.

But it wasn’t quick enough.

At first, he thought he had just been hit, the move sending him flying through the air and crashing through the bushes and plates until he came to rest against the base of a tree. He ached everywhere, knowing that his body was going to be bloody and bruised. But then the sharpness, the stinging wetness started to seep through his mind, his thigh growing hotter and hotter like fire had consumed it. The scream tore through his lips without permission as nerve endings came alive in his leg. The tears were in his eyes as a hand trembled, lifting from where it dangled against his side to reach down his leg, feeling the torn fabric of his trousers and then the wet stickiness and wounds that went in to the meat of his thigh.

He could feel whatever had attack him was still around, circling as he trembled and pushed himself out, cries of pain leaving his lips as he braced himself back against the tree. closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth together and fingered at his belt, shakingly undoing it before he was getting it tightened around the top of his thigh. He wasn’t sure what it did really, but he knew enough that it was meant to help as he pleaded in to the darkness to be left alone, to let him live.

Mieczyslaw didn’t know how he did it, or when he felt strong enough to get to his feet despite the pain. But somehow, he had done it once he felt the presence gone and he had staggered the way to the boarding house and through to his rooms. Locked away behind his door, he poured water in to the basin, spilling a lot before he was undressing.

He felt sick, clammy as he bit at his lip undoing the belt. Blood flowed freely still as he pushed his trousers down and to the ground, one hand gripping at the wash basin’s stand. In the candle light of his room, he could see the large bite mark, the creature’s jaws had torn in to the meat of his thigh like butter, leaving torn skin behind. Weeping as he tried to clean it as much as he could before Mieczyslaw tore one of his clean shirts up, winding the material around his leg like a bandage before he dragged himself across to his bed and down.

Laid back, the tears fell freely down his cheeks as he stared towards the ceiling of the room. He didn’t know what to do, who to call for help. His landlord had taken to avoiding him, having another boarder collect the rent. He had no way of calling for Peter, the older man across the town in another boarding house, unless he got a runner to get him, but it meant having to move and having to go out to the street. All things that he couldn’t do as pain ran through his body constantly, his thigh throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He knew that it was bad, there was too much blood, he wouldn’t off been surprised if he had left a trail through the boarding house to his very door.

As he drifted off in to an uneasy sleep, deep down, Mieczyslaw knew that he wasn’t going to survive his injuries, he could feel it in the way his skin felt hot and clammy, the way sweat pooled in the dips of his body. He could feel it in his stomach, the way it clenched and twisted with nausea.  
He didn’t know what the time was when he woke and lurched to the side of the bed, spilling his guts across the floor with a heavy cough. The bile tasted disgusting as he continued to cough. The candles had burned low and the room was dark still, dawn barely touching the sky outside the windows. He felt feverishly hot, his skin burning up as he dropped back again, panting harshly in to the room.

His skin felt tacky, sticky to touch as he drifted in and out, the room spinning and light changing as time passed. Mieczyslaw knew nothing of it, even in the moments he was throwing up over the side of the bed. Every inch of his body hurt, his thigh, his chest, his head. It was pounding in every moment and movement before he realized that the louder pounding was coming from his door, a muffled voice from behind it calling his name in concern.

Mieczyslaw tried calling out, his throat croaking with dryness and with pain. The light coming in to his room was brighter now and in the back of his mind, he knew that it was day time, that he was probably missing work and for a brief moment, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would be fired for missing it when the sound of crashing and wood cracking had him turning his head to the side.

In snippets he imagined Peter crashing in to his room and skidding to a stop, his eyes wide and full of alarm as they swept across the floor and up towards him on the bed. He imagined the older man pushing forward towards him, his hands moving out to touch him and flinching back when he cried out in pain. He imagined Peter frantically saying words that didn’t reach his mind as strong hands moved his damp blanket away to revel the makeshift bandage on his leg.

He imagined it being stained black instead of red.

It felt like he was drifting up above his own body, staring down at a young man laid out on the bed, his hair sticking to his damp face, skin deathly pale as the older man leaned over him, hands skimming barely over him before they were cupping at his jaw, begging him to fight it, begging him not to leave him.

He imagined the pain on Peter’s face as he stared down at him, the tears in his own eyes which suddenly flashed with colour. Mieczyslaw knew that if he was in a stable mind, that he would question it, maybe even fear it as he parted his lips, the older man’s name falling from them in a whisper, his eyes dulling, his breath slowing.

He imagined the growl leaving Peter’s lips, saw him shake him by the shoulders, a hand moving to rest against his chest before he was cupping the pale boys face again, his forehead moving to rest against damp, cooling skin.

But most of all, he imagined the way his heart came to a final stop. The organ stuttering in his chest and breath creasing. He imagined the final thought passing through his mind of being happy Peter was there, that the man he had come to love had come for him.

And with the final beat, he drifted away.

The poison having spread through his body from the bite.

***

Mieczyslaw Stilinski had passed from the world in a painful death and Peter Hale knew who was to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this chapter, I'm placing Stiles in a paper mill and basing it around the 1800's...now I know nothing of paper mills and how they work or whether they were around back then either. But I wanted to try and space out each life he leads. So the historical factor has been taking with a pinch of salt and my imagination.
> 
> Yes Stiles dies at the end, expect it.  
> but I promise that it will end happily and with everyone alive.
> 
> Also, yes I used Mieczyslaw in chapter one, I wanted each chapter to be a little different and with the time setting, I thought it would be appropriate to use his given name in it.


End file.
